


Nightly Talks

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Bucky stay up and just talk.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Nightly Talks

You and Bucky stared at the glow in the dark stars on your ceiling enjoying the comfort they brought to you.

“You know, we can literally go up on the roof and stare at real stars.” Bucky said as matter of fact.

“Yeah, but the roof isn’t as comfy as my bed.” You retorted.

“Hm. True.” There was a pause, “Do you know what love feels like?”

“What kind of love we talking about? Romantic or platonic?”

“Pla-what?”

“Like loving someone like a friend or family.”

“Oohh. Romantic then.”

“Oh. Well, no, I don’t know how it feels. Who’s the lucky gal? Or guy? I don’t know which way you swing, dude.”

Bucky chuckled, “I swing both ways, doll. And gal.”

“Tell me about her.”

“She’s beautiful. She’s kind. She’s funny. She’s sweet. She’s overbearing. She’s caring.”

“She sounds perfect.”

“She’s you.” Bucky whispered but loud enough for you to hear.

“Oh.” Was all you could say and it drove Bucky crazy. Because he couldn’t get a read on you from that. The lights were off in your room. Your breathing and heartbeat increased, but he couldn’t tell exactly why.

“Hey, Buck?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“You know when I said I didn’t know what romantic love felt like?”

“Yeah.”

“I lied. It feels a lot like floating in a hot air balloon. You’re amazed by the feeling of flying, but you’re also afraid. I feel that way when I’m with you.”

Bucky smiled to himself. He felt the heat of your skin radiating off you. Your hand was right next to his. His hand crept closer to yours until he felt your soft skin. He moved his fingers to intertwine with yours. You didn’t stop him.

You and Bucky just laid there. Looking at the plastic glow in the dark stars, your bodies filled with ease and content.


End file.
